


The comfort of a stranger's embrace

by KendraPendragon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, khanolly, one-night-stand, sex in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: She doesn't even know his name when she straddles him. All she knows is that he looks sad and that he needs her. And she give him all, enfolding him in a warm embrace...





	

Molly is just wiping a table when the familiar tingle in the back of her neck begins. Automatically, her heart starts beating faster. A warm rush runs through her, pooling between her thighs. She has to force herself to not instantly turn around but to finish her work. When she is done, she walks back to the counter, only glancing. Her heart jumps. He’s back. Oh boy.

As expected, the rest of the evening is exhausting. To not look at him is draining her energy more than waiting on all those tables. It’s a busy night, thank goodness. That gives her less time to ogle him. But it seems as if his eyes are following her all the time, the tingle in her neck never fading.

Whenever she is in the kitchen, Ally, another waitress, gushes over how damn pretty her customer is.

“I wouldn’t mind having him over me. Or under me, for that matter.”

Molly only rolls her eyes and laughs, even though the very same thought has crossed her mind.

But most definitely she would be under him. Everything about this man screams dominance and strength. He is like a predator looking for his next prey. What confuses Molly is that he hasn’t taken what Ally is so clearly offering him. She’s a beauty, even she had some very naughty dreams involving her, the counter and whipped cream. Molly can’t understand how one would not want her.

Another thing that confuses her is that – if she is right and he indeed is looking at her – he never sits on one of her tables so they could have an actual conversation, flirt a bit. It makes her think that she is mistaken and he’s not interested in her. Maybe she is just reminding him of someone he knows or something.

  
  


He is still watching her.

  
  


Closing time approaches and slowly the bar empties. He is still there. Once again she glances at him. Their eyes meet. A shiver runs up her spine. Dang, he’s so bloody attractive.

Under him.

Definitely.

Molly allows herself to daydream a little while she serves the last customers. From the corners of her eyes she sees Ally walking up to him. She doesn’t bother to be quiet when she asks if he wants to get out of here and have a little fun. Molly can’t help it, her head snaps around and she openly looks at him. His eyes meet hers for a second or two – which equals about a hundred fast, painful heartbeats – before he turns his attention back to Ally and politely declines. Molly smiles as she turns around and carries the tray with glasses and dishes into the kitchen.

“What a shame”, Ally comments when she meets her in the back, untying her apron. “I could have used a good shag tonight.”

She sighs and gives Molly a kiss on the cheek.

“Take over, will you? I’m going home.”

Molly opens her mouth to protest but Ally’s big green eyes take her breath away, as usual. She grins at her, pecks her cheek again and leaves. She smells like rain.

Molly shakes her head, sighs and goes back outside. Rory, one of their regulars, orders another drink. The tingling sensation is back, but Molly ignores it. It's only Rory and him left.

She walks over to Rory and places his drink in front of him.

“It’s your last one. After that you go home to your husband. Understood?”

“Nah. He’s mad at me.”

Molly sighs and sits down in the booth opposite him.

“What did you do now?”

While she listens to Rory’s story, the stranger is in excellent view. He looks at her and it feels like his blue eyes burn two holes into her skull. How can a look have a temperature?! But it does. It is able to make her all hot and bothered. She wants to run. She’s not sure if away from or towards him.

“Give me another one, sweetie?” 

Molly blinks. Just now does she realize she hasn’t heard a thing Rory had said but gaped at the stranger like an idiot.

Great. And now he waves her over.

“Eh, um, just a second, Rory.”

With a drumming heart Molly walks over to the the stranger. It’s the first time she’s that close.

Wow, his eyes are amazing. Blue and green, like the ocean.

Before Molly can say anything, he speaks first.

“Get rid of him.”

His voice runs over her hot skin like cold spring rain. It takes all her self-control not to tremble in front of him. She opens her mouth to protest but then his eyes gaze into hers again; and Molly finally understands.

Oh dear.

Although everything inside her screams that she isn’t ready, she convinces Rory to go home. When she closes the door behind him, she’s all alone. With him.

With wide eyes she stands by the door like an idiot, her entire body tingling and her heart pounding against her rib cage as if it wants to jump right out of it.

This is not something Molly does. Having sex with a complete stranger has always been a fantasy of hers, though. She just never thought she would be brave enough. This self-doubt is rectified when her feet start moving into his direction. Half of the distance crossed, she begins to feel self-conscious. She doesn’t even know his name. Shouldn’t she at least ask for that? How else would she know what to moan?

She can’t help but smirk at this bad joke.

The stranger’s eyes darken.

Before she can speak, he has grabbed her arm and pulls her onto the bench. For a second Molly knees next to him, surprised and a bit confused, but then he pushes the table back with his foot and she understands.

Not under him then, she inwardly comments and hikes up her skirt. Steadying herself on the leather back rest she straddles him. His fingers have untied her apron before she sits on top of him.

Molly bites her lip.

He’s already hard. Delicious heat is seeping through his trousers and Molly can’t help but roll her hips, rub her pussy against the hard length. It’s long and thick. Perfect.

She wants to kiss him. One of his big hands wanders into her hair and fists into it, stopping her. He pulls and she leans back until the table pokes into her back. She rests her elbows on it. That’s when he lets go of her, his hand wandering down her neck and her throat; it is surprisingly soft.

She bites her lip when it cups her breast and squeezes. The second hand does the same with the other. Molly closes her eyes and pushes against the hard cock between her thighs. Unfortunately, his hands don’t stay where they are. Instead they move up again, to her throat, the fingers hooking into the blouse.

He rips it apart.

Molly gasps. Her eyes fly open, meet his. They are dark and burning with growing hunger.

She wears fanciless white underwear. The bra doesn’t stay on much longer.

Molly is too aroused to care. But she is surprised that he can destroy her bra with his bare hands. So much for quality, she thinks. Then she doesn’t think at all.  
The nameless man looks at her chest. A second later his hands are on her, skin to skin, warm and big and demanding. He is especially fond of breasts, she finds out, spends a long time with them, cupping, squeezing, massaging, teasing only the nipples with his fingers. Molly doesn’t mind.

She lets him play with her body, for he does it so expertly. There is something in his eyes that makes her keep looking at them. There is the hunger, the lust, but also something like…tenderness. The longer he touches her, the softer his touch becomes. He slows down and his entire body, including his expression, softens.

Well, not his entire body, thank goodness.

His cock is still throbbing, still pressing firmly against her pussy.

Molly can’t stop rubbing their genitals together. His hands drive her insane and her patience thins with each stroke, each twist of her nipples.

  
  


Finally, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her up. She expects to be kissed, but instead the man, this stranger, buries his head between her breasts and just holds her.

Molly is beyond confused. Not in a million years has she expected intimacy.

At first she feels discomfort. Being embraced like this by a person she doesn’t know feels very strange.

She looks down, his slicked back, dark brown hair the only thing she can see.

No, this is too weird, she thinks and puts her hands on his shoulders.

That’s when he inhales soundly. His head moves and she feels his nose brush over her skin. Those beautiful lips kisses the mound of her breast once, twice. His fingertips glide up her back, giving her goose bumps.

Molly frowns and bites her lip.

It feels nice, she can’t deny it.

There is a long story beneath this strong exterior, she understands. This man is seeking comfort, not just sex. That’s why he’s come to her and not Ally.

Feeling for him, Molly lets a hand wander into his hair, then the other. Gently she pulls at it, makes him look up at her.

He doesn’t meet her eyes, stares at her lips instead. His face looks exhausted, worried.

Funny how she can see read him so clearly, she thinks.

She bents down her head. He backs away a bit, his lips parted, his hot breath hitting her face.

Very carefully she looks at him again, making sure she doesn’t force herself onto him.

Something tells her that he really needs a kiss right now.

Slowly she closes the distance, her hands cupping his unusual face, her thumbs stroking his high cheekbones. When he doesn’t lean back, she closes her eyes and kisses him.

The sensation makes both of them shudder.

Never has she kissed lips this soft. They are full and warm and just perfect.

He kisses her back.

Their kiss is way too tender for strangers, Molly can’t help but think. But she likes it. Loves it, actually.

Somehow she feels close to him, feels safe and confident in his arms.

She opens her mouth, invites him.

His tongue enters immediately, the tip nudging hers. Then he circles around it, lets her taste him.

He tastes fantastic.

While their tongues are slowly stroking each other, Molly places her arms around his neck and pulls him close until his chest is pressed against hers. He clings to her like a drowning man, kisses her oh so tenderly it takes her breath away.

She feels the hands on her back wandering down. They cup her arse and pull, rolling her hips for her.

Molly can’t help the little sigh that escapes her lips and enters his mouth with her tongue. Following his instructions she keeps rolling her hips, pressing her pussy against his cock over and over again. Her knickers are sticking to her moist flesh by now.

  
  


Their bodies are heating up. Their kiss deepens. His hands wander under her skirt and into her knickers, grabbing her bare arse. Molly hooks her feet into the hollows of his knees and pulls them apart so she can feel him even more.

They are basically dry humping now, Molly’s destroyed blouse falling from her shoulders. She shrugs out of it and pulls her bra off as well. Her lover lets out an approving hum and quickly rips the thin waistband of her knickers.

What is it with this man? Doesn’t he know how to undress a person?

And what is with her? Why does she finds this so bloody sexy?

  
She wishes she could repay him, but he is wearing a black shirt, which she is sliding her hands beneath now.

The skin underneath her fingers is hot and soft, the muscles toned and firm.

He only lets go of her for the time he needs to pull it over his head and toss it aside.

Instantly he reclaims her mouth, one hand firmly placed in her neck.

When she leans against him and feels his warm, oh so naked chest against hers she sighs happily.

Molly can’t help naming the muscles her hands massage in her head as they roam over his gorgeous upper body.

He is so bloody beautiful.

And this beautiful man wants her. Oh, how much he wants her. And she wants him, too.

Her skin is burning, the pull in her abdomen is making her itch. She feels the emptiness inside her, this burning need to be filled.

Impatiently her hands reach down. She lifts herself up to undo his trousers. He frees her from her knickers.

Then his hand cups her pussy. Molly moans, a violent shudder making her lean forward. Their foreheads collide, but he only chuckles and cheekily explores her wet folds.

It’s a lovely sound. As well as the smile he gives her. She smiles back and with her forehead still against his, she invades his trousers and curls her fingers around the hard cock she finds in there.

With satisfaction she watches his smile freeze and his eyes flutter shut.

The hand on her pussy stills as she begins moving hers.

She frees his length from his confinement and glances down, very pleased with what she sees. It looks as delicious as it feels, all hot and throbbing in her hand. Their eyes find each other again and Molly is struck by just how beautiful this man is with his eyes clouded with desire. And those parted lips, dear Lord.

Gingerly she kisses him. His lips quiver. She bites his full bottom lip. It makes him utter a sound that vibrates through her entire body.

Molly can't wait any longer.

With another kiss she impales herself on that thick cock.

They moan into each others mouths when he fills her to the hilt.

Oh, it has been too long, Molly thinks as a wave of lust makes her skin tingle. This wonderful feeling of being stretched and filled – it is heaven.

It feels even more wonderful when he enfolds her in his arms and pulls her as close as possible. Molly feels warm and safe and just happy. Her hands wander into his hair as they kiss deeply.

Slowly, she begins to roll her hips. He rewards it with a moan. His hot lips kiss her throat and Molly tilts back her head to give him better access. The further down he wanders, the further she bends backwards. In the end her hands find the edge of the table and her mysterious lover sucks her nipple into his mouth. Molly moans, feeling the hot tongue circling around her areola before it flickers over her hardened nub.

Her head falls back and Molly closes her eyes, the pleasure overwhelming her. Her hips roll faster now, burning lust pumping through her veins. With her skin so sensitive now his kisses and the swipes of his tongue feel like fire. A fire she would happily burn in.

The man whose name she doesn't now groans against her skin when she rolls her hips especially long and slow. Almost desperately his hands grab her breasts, squeezing them as hard as she squeezes his cock with her muscles. She can't help the cheeky giggle and she looks at him. She finds him looking back at her, a crooked grin on his face. It makes him look younger and less dangerous.

Holding her gaze he takes his revenge by putting her nipple between his teeth, applying just enough pressure to make her moan. He pulls, then lets it plop out of his mouth. Then he repeats with the other nipple. The sting of pain jolts right down between her legs and her muscles tighten on their own account.

He moans and pulls her against him roughly. His kiss is just as rough and passionate. Molly loves it.

Still kissing her he grabs her hips as he shifts to the edge of the seat and past it, his hips held up by his muscular legs now.

A hard thrust.

Molly squeals and grabs the backrest, leaning forward.

Oh yes. Yes.

Willingly she hands over control, closing her eyes. His fingers dig into her skin almost painful. He can't know she will gladly remain in this position.

When he begins thrusting into her, shiver after shiver runs up her spine and into her head, making her feel dizzy. Faster and faster he goes, buries his head between her small breasts and pants hotly against her sensitive skin.

His rhythm is building up to a fast, steady pace, turning Molly into a gasping, moaning mess.

Their skin is slapping together. Molly loves the noises they make. It only fuels her arousal. This and his big cock hammering into her, then pushing in agonizingly slow, only to thrust into her hard and fast again.

It is heaven and hell and she never wants it to end.

But she knows it will soon, feeling the familiar numbness wandering up her spine into the back of her head.

She comes with a scream when her lover bites into her breast, shuddering on top of him, losing all control for a few, ecstatic moments.

  
  


Only slowly she regains her senses. She is pressed against his chest again, enfolded in his arms. He's kissing her throat gingerly and Molly wonders if it is usual to receive so much tenderness on a one-night-stand.

But it's not a normal one-night-stand, is it?

The man beneath her, holding her in his arms like she was the most precious thing in the world, is a mystery. A beautiful, sexy mystery.

A part of her wishes she would have a chance to solve it.

Will she ever see him again after this?

He's so fascinating, Molly wouldn't mind to get to know him.

But this is something she shouldn't dwell on now.

The cock inside her is still hard and throbbing.

So she begins rolling her hips. His arse is back on the seat, which means the control is hers again.

This time she rides him genuinely, massaging him with her muscles while she moves.

He groans his appreciation and Molly pulls at his hair to get access to his mouth. She kisses him hard and deep, her pace increasing. His head falls back onto the back rest and his hands weave through her hair. He gives himself over to her and that is so damn sexy she gladly takes advantage.

Freely and curious her hands roam every inch of that hard chest and those strong arms. Molly finds out that he loves being touched tenderly rather than roughly, likes it when she lovingly slides her hands up his pectoralis major, grazing his nipples with her nails along the way, and wraps her arms around his neck. He likes being held like this while being kissed deeply and fucked slowly.

They stay like this for a long time, holding each other tightly while Molly's hip roll in a slow, pleasing pace, sheathing his cock completely.

Never had she thought she would feel this comfortable with a stranger. In her daydreams casual sex was about need and passion. This is different. Better. So much better. They have intimacy. Tenderness. Eye contact. Connection.

It makes the passion even more intense.

She feels how aroused he is. His skin is burning beneath her fingertips, his breath is ragged, his hands tremble on her back and his eyes are fully dilated, the blue-green now a blazing storm of grey. 

Molly is very proud that she is the reason for his desperate state. She has never felt that sexy.

He is begging her with his eyes to finish him. He's not demanding, he's not grabbing her arse to get her to move. The control is still hers, even though he is inwardly burning up.

What a man.

With a soothing kiss on his lips she paces up again. They look into each others eyes as she rolls her hips faster and faster until she is riding him so fast her breasts are bouncing up and down.

That is until his hands cup them firmly.

Molly smiles when he closes his eyes and gives himself over to pleasure. She follows his lead and closes her eyes as well.

Her skin is tingling.

The hands on her breasts are hot and soft.

The insides of her thighs collides with his rock-hard muscles.

The cock inside her stretches and fills her rapidly, sending waves of pleasure through her system.

She can feel him throb when she clenches her muscles.

He's panting against her throat.

His hands squeeze her breasts.

His hips buckle.

He's getting closer.

So is she.

Yes. Yes.

  
  


Suddenly her lover jolts up and presses her against him. High-pitched groans are panted against her throat as he comes.

His ejaculating cock is pulsating and she grinds her hips against his, pushing the tip where she needs to feel it.

He groans again and grabs her arse, steadying her hips, buckling his own, pushing against the spot.

The orgasm explodes inside her and she clings to him, moaning against his shoulder.

Their hips buckle clumsily as they ride their high.

Then their bodies go limp and he falls back, taking her with him.

Both of them are panting hard against the shoulder of the other, trying to come back to their senses.

It takes some time.

But then there is the satisfaction that makes both of them smile.

With a happy sigh Molly wraps her arms around his neck.

He rests his head against hers.

She shivers when he begins to stroke up and down her back, only using his fingertips.

They stay in this position for several minutes, enjoying the closeness and relaxation.

  
  


  
  


When Molly finally feels the chill in the air around her, she slowly leans back. She meets his eyes hesitantly, but when he sees the softness in his eyes, she cups his cheek and smiles.

“Feeling better?”

His brows knit.

“You really needed this, didn't you?”

Caution lights up in his eyes. Maybe she has said something wrong. She doesn't want to lose him, so she leans in, leaving less than an inch of air between their mouths. But she leaves it up to him to go the rest of the way.

Her heart flutters in her chest when he does.

She kisses him sweetly, tenderly, lovingly. His hand wanders into her neck to prolong this kiss.

When they finally part, his eyes are soft again.

“Thank you, Molly.”

His voice is like silk grazing her skin.

“You're very welcome,-”

She looks at him expectantly.

Oddly enough, he hesitates. There is something in his eyes that confuses her.

“John. John Harrison.”

“Hello, John Harrison”, she jokes.

But he doesn't smile.

Instead he buries his head in her chest again and inhales her scent soundly.

Molly frowns.

Hesitantly she embraces him. When he doesn't move, she slowly weaves through his hair.

“Are you okay?” she asks after more than a minute.

John exhales against her skin. Then he lifts his head.

“No. But you made it better.”

Not meeting her eyes he guides her off of him. He hands her some napkins and takes some as well to clean himself. Molly does so, too, wondering what weight lies on his shoulders. But she doesn't dare to ask. It's not her business. She's not involved in his life. She's just a stranger he had sex with.

Turning away she reaches down for her blouse and tries to cover up her naked chest as good as possible.

John holds out his black shirt to her.

“I have a coat. And it's my fault. I'm sorry.”

“I'm not”, she blurts out and blushes, quickly taking the shirt and pulling it over her head.

It smells like him.

To her surprise he steps into her personal space. She hasn't realized how tall he is.

He looks down at her, trying a smile.

Carefully he pulls her long hair out of his shirt.

Then he just looks at her, his jaw clenching, the same worried expression on his face he wore when it all began.

Her heart goes out to him. Why, she doesn't know. But it makes her do silly things.

She stands on her tiptoes and slings his arms around his neck, pulling him down for one last, tender kiss. After a second he melts against her and places a hand on her lower back.

When they part, she keeps his face close and looks him in the eyes.

“It will be okay. You're stronger than you think. You will get through this.”

His jaw clenches and she sees him gulp.

Molly really wants to help him. The connection she felt during sex is still there.

“If there is anything I can do, I am more than happy to help. You can trust me, John.”

He looks at her for several heartbeats. Then he lifts a hand, grazing her cheek with the back of his hand.

“You've done more than you know, Molly Hooper.”

With that he retreats and turns away. Grabbing his coat, he walks to the door.

Molly's heart is aching.

Just when she thinks he will just leave he stops, just an inch away from the sensor for the door.

The way he looks at her drives tears into her eyes.

He looks like the weight of the whole world rests upon his shoulders. He looks forlorn and alone.

But the smile he gives her is honest, however small it is.

Then he is gone, swallowed by darkness.

Her hand lands on his shirt. She inhales his scent deeply, closing her eyes for a second.

Sighing, she turns around and cleans up the booth they made love in (she can't bring herself to just call it sex. It was more than that).

She will clean up the bar tomorrow afternoon, after her lunch date with Leonard. At the moment she would like to cancel the whole thing, but Leonard had insisted on seeing her, saying he has an important thing to ask her.

Normally, Bones isn't that secretive.

Well, whatever it is, she can't focus on this right now. Tonight all she can think of is John Harrison and the worried look in his eyes.


End file.
